


Five Nights at Cattie’s

by x_Romess_x



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Infertility, Interviews, Murder, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Divorce, Roboticist, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Romess_x/pseuds/x_Romess_x
Summary: The accident took place in Fredbear’s Family Diner. But now it’s time for us to look back and recall that same event many years later.Five Nights at Cattie’s is a genderswap AU where everyone lives, and all the animatronics are cats. The plot is the same as the game in some ways, and different in others.





	Five Nights at Cattie’s

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on the story details and the tags and stuff.

_April 12th: Interview One. “Haylee”_

**Emily:** _So, what exactly would you like me to do again?_

**Soucy:** Just answer the questions as truthfully and as honestly as you can. The first question the people would like to ask is... *he flips up the paper notecard* how did you meet Willamar?

**Emily:** _Oh Willa... I honestly think we met in college. Willa was such a goof. She wanted to be a roboticist, just like I did. She was far more energetic than I was, I’m not even sure how I made it through the courses. I guess she helped me just enough so that I could get through._

**Soucy:** And because you two worked so well together, you decided you wanted to open the pizzeria together?

**Emily:** _Yes. I can already tell the question you’re going to ask me next._

**Soucy:** Well, if the question is “what could’ve been her motivation for violence?” You’d be correct.

**Emily:** _Willamar had... Many motivations. Willa was a really screwed up individual. Right around when we opened, I had a husband and twins. A boy and a girl. The boy is Claus, the girl is Sarika. Willamar was infertile. I don’t mean to perpetuate that women who are infertile are all baby-crazy psychos, but Willamar fits the description quite well. She was also quite head-over heels for my husband, despite having one herself. Well, I’d guess that’d be unfair to say. Her husband did divorce her after all, and she did kill him after. Not to mention her quite morbid obsession with gore. I didn’t want her around my kids after a while. I feel like sometimes it was right that Kadmos divorced me, after letting Claus do the damage for both me and Sarika. I should’ve never let them near her._

**Soucy:** That will be all for now, be sure to come back tomorrow, we will have more questions.


End file.
